¿Qué te dije cuando nos conocimos?
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Reigisa] Rei le prometió algo a Nagisa cuando eran pequeños. ¿Pero se seguirá acordando después de tantos años? AU basado en el Ending de la Segunda Temporada.


La profesora se había ido dejándoles a todos con una cartulina blanca enorme y un montón de colores desperdigados por alrededor. Pero ninguno se atrevía a gritar más de la cuenta o a irse de la clase a sabiendas de que probablemente volvería en cualquier momento. Eso si es que no estaba vigilando desde fuera para que no se metieran en líos.

Especialmente por Nagisa, ese niño rubio que de alguna manera siempre conseguía estar en el medio de todas las refriegas de la clase.

No era que fuera un mal alumno o que se portara mal con el resto de estudiantes.

Era sólo que tenía demasiada energía.

La tarea del día consistía en que toda la clase debía de dibujar en aquel papel blanco qué querían ser de mayor.

Makoto y Rin discutían sobre la idea de qué molaba más, policía o bombero. Y Rin recriminaba a Makoto que no animara a Haru porque las sirenas no existían. Mientras tanto, el susodicho moreno pasaba de ellos y pintaba con varios tonos de azul un bonito sireno nadando en el mar.

Rei no tenía ni idea de lo que dibujar. ¿Doctor como su papá? Eso parecía una buena idea. Los médicos eran muy valorados y además salvaban vidas. Miró a su derecha buscando algo de inspiración, pero en vez de eso se entró con la cara de un alienígena de un color rosa intenso que le sobresaltó.

—Nagisa-kun… ¿Qué es eso?

—Un marciano. Viven en marte. Lo iba a hacer rojo, pero Rin se lo ha quedado para hacer su coche de policía —su compañero apretó los labios enfurruñado, pero no dejó de pintar.

—Los marcianos no existen.

—Sí que existen. Y yo voy a ir a verlos.

—¿Cómo? —Rei, aunque extrañado, estaba cada vez más interesado en esta conversación y se había sentado al lado de Nagisa para atender mejor a sus palabras y ver el dibujo entero.

Al lado de varios alienígenas un monigote rubio vestido con un mono naranja y un casco con un tubo en la cabeza flotaba por la hoja.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó Rei señalándolo y luego subiéndose las gafas. Su madre le había puesto una goma para evitar que esto pasara, pero se le seguían cayendo. A ver si se acordaba de decírselo cuando salieran de la clase de inglés.

—Sí —contestó Nagisa alegremente dejando por fin de colorear extraterrestres y mirando a su compañero —. Así es como voy a ir a verlos. Mira, mira.

El rubio tiró de su manga hasta arrastrarle más cerca del dibujo y pegarle todavía más a él y empezó a señalarle la hoja.

—Cuando sea mayor voy a ser un astronauta. Primero voy a ver la Luna y luego voy a ir a Marte a ver Aliens. El otro día hablaron de ellos en la tele. Dicen que tienen platos que vuelan. En cuanto consiga uno ¡BUM! ¡Podré volar arriba!

Nagisa acompañaba su explicación de un montón de gestos y moviendo mucho piernas y manos y abriendo ampliamente la boca. Rei no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan escandaloso, tan exagerado, tan libre... Y tan adorable. Él también quería…

De pronto una idea cruzó su mente y miró la cera negra que tenía en su mano y a su nuevo amigo.

Recopiló alguno de los colores que le rodeaban y después de analizarlos apartó educadamente a Nagisa para ponerse encima de su dibujo.

Empezó a dibujar muy concentrado casi tirado encima de la cartulina, tapando con el brazo izquierdo, que tenía libre, lo que estaba haciendo para que Nagisa no lo viera. Éste, completamente impaciente daba vueltas a su alrededor intentando curiosear.

—¡Ya está!

Cuando Rei se apartó y Nagisa pudo ver su obra, éste no dijo nada. Así que Rei se tomó esto como un permiso para explicar por qué había dibujado un cohete al otro extremo del tubo.

—Yo te puedo construir el cohete.

Los ojos de Nagisa se iluminaron y le miraron, Rei de repente se sintió muy tonto y se volvió a subir las gafas nerviosamente para tapar el sonrojo que le cubría casi toda la cara.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial Rei-chan! ¡Muchas gracias!

Su compañero, aún excitado, le abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi tirándole encima de la hoja. Aunque le daba muchísima vergüenza no le apartó. No sabía por qué pero tener a ese chico abrazándole le hacía muy feliz.

—Sólo tengo una condición. No te metas en líos con los marcianos si es que hay. Que la profe no va a estar allí para vigilarte.

Nagisa se rió con fuerza y se apartó de él aun sonriendo.

—No te prometo nada Rei-chan.

* * *

><p>El observatorio estaba vacío. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el centro eran los limpiadores que vagaban por los pasillos y estudiosos varios a los que les faltaba tiempo para terminar un proyecto. Y ésos estaban encerrados en sus oficinas con litros de cafeína en vena para intentar terminarlos a tiempo.<p>

Rei y Nagisa se encontraban en la sala de observación central. Gracias a los contactos de Rei en el centro, había conseguido que se lo dejaran esa noche para su uso personal. Ambos estaban sentados en una silla roja y bastante cómoda que conectaba a un enorme telescopio.

Les había costado encontrar una postura adecuada para poder sentarse los dos en una silla para una sola persona. Pero una vez que Nagisa se había colocado entre las piernas de Rei, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de éste ya no tuvieron que preocuparse por caerse o tener que salir de ahí con ayuda de alguien al día siguiente.

Llevaban un par de horas localizando estrellas y Nagisa explicando curiosidades acerca de ellas cuando Rei empezó a cambiar de tema.

—¿Recuerdas qué te dije cuando nos volvimos a ver?

—Sal de mi laboratorio.

—No, después.

—Que no me lo ibas a repetir dos veces.

—No, ¡después!

—Me lo repetiste —Nagisa giró la cabeza para mirarle con extrañeza —. Rei-chan. No deberías amenazar con cosas que no vas a cumplir, eso está mal.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Me refiero a la primera vez que hablamos en serio después del colegio!

—Ah, perdona —Nagisa se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse y se inclinó con una sonrisa juguetona. No parecía que la disculpa fuera en serio para nada —. Claro que me acuerdo. Fue en la máquina de café. Me compraste un chocolate porque yo me había dejado la cartera en casa. Y como disculpa por haberme gritado.

—Sí. Por una vez que fueras tan despistado nos trajo algo bueno... —Rei le miró intensamente con seriedad. Pero antes de poder volver a hablar, su compañero le interrumpió.

—Vale, lo admito, no me había olvidado la cartera. Es que me había comprado un bollo antes y me había quedado sin dinero. Pero es que me apetecía mucho beber algo ¡y fuiste tú el que se ofreció a comprarlo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No me ibas a reñir por eso?

—¡No! ¡No lo sabía! Pero ¡¿cómo tienes tanto morro?!

—¡¿Entonces de qué estamos hablando?!

—Bueno, da igual. No estropees el momento —Rei se subió las gafas con una mano y se cruzó de brazos mirando seriamente a Nagisa, que como respuesta tragó saliva —. Hablaremos de eso luego.

Nagisa se relajó visiblemente y se decidió a seguir preguntando mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

—Vale Rei. Pero en serio, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Aquella vez acababas de salir de un entrenamiento con tus compañeros. Me acuerdo que estabas muy mareado. Y estuvimos hablando de cómo habías conseguido el puesto de prácticas en la estación espacial, de que ojalá pudieras quedarte, de que la comida de la cafetería era un asco…

—Sí, estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo… —Nagisa no puedo evitar reírse abiertamente al recordar aquellos momentos.

—Sí… Al volver al laboratorio me riñeron, pero mereció la pena.

Rei pasaba sus manos por el sedoso pelo de Nagisa. Jugando con él y pasando los dedos entre sus mechones hasta llegar a sus orejas. Nagisa levantó los hombros e inclinó su cabeza en un rápido movimiento mientras se reía para ocultarlas.

—¡Rei-chan! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me hace cosquillas!

—No, eso te pasa por mentirme, que no me voy a olvidar.

—¡Ya me he disculpado!

Nagisa se retorcía mientras se reía y se tapaba la cabeza con las manos. Intentando huir de Rei sin levantarse de la silla. Cosa totalmente imposible.

—No, ¡no lo has hecho!

—Vale, vale, ¡vale! ¡Perdona! ¡Lo siento! ¡La próxima vez te lo pediré directamente!

—¡Ese no es el problema!

Cuando las cosquillas cesaron, volvieron a recolocarse en el sillón tal y como estaban antes. Pero esta vez exhaustos y relajados. Los brazos de Rei rodeaban al rubio con fuerza mientras éste trasteaba con el telescopio.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Nagisa?

—Nada en concreto – dijo bajando los brazos en un gesto aburrido.

—Entonces mira a ver si encuentras esto.

Rei metió con dificultad la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado y se lo puso delante de la cara a Nagisa, moviéndolo, hasta que éste lo cogió y casi lo rompe de las ansias al abrirlo.

—¿Son coordenadas?

—Sí. A esta hora debería estar aquí. Date prisa —le respondió Rei mientras miraba su reloj.

Nagisa, emocionado, empezó a mover los engranajes con prisa mientras miraba los números marcados a los lados hasta que quedó satisfecho con ellos. Mientras maniobraba no podía parar de hablar. La excitación se notaba en su voz. A pesar de intentar parecer calmado.

—¿Es una estrella? ¿Me has comprado una estrella y la has llamado "Nagisa, eres el mejor"? No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas Rei-chan. No hacía falta.

Rei, acostumbrado a estas salidas de tono del rubio, soltó una suave risa y le animó a continuar.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Nagisa le brindó una amplia sonrisa antes de inclinarse a mirar por el visor.

Su cara pasó asombrosamente rápido de alegría a concentración a la confusión más absoluta mientras de giraba para volver a ver a su compañero.

—¿Esto… te has confundido al apuntar algún número? Esto es un satélite… No es que yo no creo que esto no sea romántico o algo así. Es que no lo es.

Rei se llevó una mano a la boca para tapársela mientras se reía como la mala de un anime de los 90. A lo que Nagisa empezó a pegarle con las manos. Empujándole para intentar tirarle de la silla.

Rápidamente se agarró al reposabrazos para equilibrarse. Pero esto era muy difícil de hacer mientras intentas protegerte a la vez.

—Para, ¡para! Ya no me río, de verdad. Perdona.

Nagisa paró e hizo un mohín de enfado. Rei le respondió con un beso. No podía resistirse a esa cara. No le gustaba ver triste a su novio.

Antes de que las cosas se caldearan, el rubio se separó. Recordando la afrenta.

—¡Un momento! Rei-chan. Esta broma no ha tenido gracia. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No es ninguna broma. Quería que lo vieras antes de darte la noticia.

Rei ya tenía toda la atención de su acompañante, que había conseguido ya girarse y apoyar sus piernas en un reposa-brazos y la espalda en el contiguo, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y casi aplastándole. Estaba muy incómodo pero le compensaba.

Notó como un calor se extendía por su cara hasta llegar con toda probabilidad hasta sus orejas. Tosió antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses te hablé de un nuevo proyecto que había llegado a nuestro laboratorio?

—Sí. ¿No es con el que trabajaste con los Ingenieros del piso de abajo?

—Ese mismo —Rei hizo una leve pausa que sólo consiguió poner más nervioso a Nagisa —. Pues ya nos ha llegado el visto bueno de la NASA para la instalación de una nueva antena en ese mismo satélite que acabas de ver. Si nuestros cálculos son correctos podremos ampliar su potencia en un 200%.

—¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Te lo mereces! Trabajaste mucho para…

Rei le interrumpió bruscamente con un nervioso movimiento de manos.

—Déjame terminar por favor. Nos han pedido que les pasemos una lista de posibles candidatos para ayudar con la instalación en el espacio. Y te he recomendado. Tu currículo y tu historial les ha sorprendido bastante y están dispuestos a llevarte arriba en cuanto pases los exámenes físicos.

—¿Qué…? No… No te entiendo Rei-chan…

—Vas a ir al espacio. A ayudar a instalar una antena en ese satélite que acabas de ver.

Nagisa le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y volvió a mirar por el telescopio y a Rei alternativamente hasta que su novio le paró cogiéndole por los hombros.

—Dime algo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contento?

La cara de Nagisa empezó a contraerse en un gesto igualmente feo y adorable. Con las comisuras de la bosa apuntando hacia abajo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazó a Rei con todas sus fuerzas escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Rei empezó a notar una humedad en su hombro y empezó a preocuparse en serio por Nagisa. Le abrazó e intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo para consolarle. Cosa que básicamente consistía en mover nerviosamente los brazos por no saber dónde ponerlos y sonrojarse.

—Na… ¿Nagisa…?

El rubio le abrazó más fuerte y aspiró aire por la nariz haciendo un sonido bastante asqueroso. Por suerte Rei tuvo la delicadeza suficiente como para no decirle que eso era una cerdada y que sacara un pañuelo.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar contento, Rei-chan? Es el sueño de mi vida…

—¿Eh?

El sonido de su voz se oía muy distorsionado por culpa de la posición en la que los dos se encontraban. Pero Rei le había entendido perfectamente. Es sólo que estaba muy alterado y no sabía cómo responder a esto. Normalmente su novio era muy intenso, pero no de esta manera.

Nagisa se separó y le miró intensamente. Sus ojos brillaban con una energía especial. Sin dudarlo ni un instante puso sus manos enmarcando la cara de Rei y tiró de él hacia si para besarle con fuerza y descolocarle las gafas en el proceso.

—Muchas gracias Rei-chan.

La voz sonaba temblorosa. Tanto como sus manos. Que a pesar de seguir ejerciendo presión contra su cara, podía notar cómo los dedos se movían en pequeños espasmos.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Yo… Yo a ti también. Te voy a echar mucho de menos durante la misión. Intenta no meterte en líos allí arriba.

—Yo a ti también.

Nagisa se apartó las lágrimas con las manos como si fuera un niño pequeño al que acaba de regañar su profesora. Pero esta vez sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pero no te puedo prometer nada Rei-chan.

Nagisa se dejó caer de lado y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rei. Éste le recibió de nuevo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, dispuesto a escuchar cómo Nagisa le contaba con ilusión todo lo que se imaginaba que le deparaba el futuro.

—¡Por fin podré ver la Tierra desde allí! Tiene que ser genial. Y tan bonito… ¿Tú crees que es verdad que…?

No sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar tantos meses sin él. Pero ya se las apañaría. Cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver esa cara de ilusión de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Aviso: no tengo NI IDEA de cómo funcionan las cosas del espacio ni de qué hay que hacer para subir allí o para trabajar en ello. ¿Se ha notado mucho? Lo siento... Espero que igualmente os haya gustado. Es que necesitaba sacarme esos pensamientos del nuevo ending de encima. KyoAni, ¡¿cómo me haces esto?!<p> 


End file.
